042415 Seriad Miloko
10:35 TT: Miloko approaches Seriad, waving for her consorts to give her some privacy, "umm, hi t-there? can we t-talk for a m-minute?" 10:36 CA: Seriad turns from doing... Something stupid probably, "Oh? Oh uh yeah! You aren't going to mind control and then kill me are you?" 10:37 TT: "umm, no?" 10:38 CA: "Heheh. I was making a joke refrence thing. To... Dying. Like... At least a day ago?" 10:38 TT: "y-yeah? I w-wanted to ask a-about t-that a-actually?" 10:39 CA: "Oh okay! Sure! Ask away. Though I don't think I can tell you a WHOLE LOT." 10:40 TT: "w-well, I'd be f-fine w-with you j-just t-telling me w-what you can? I j-just w-want to u-understand w-what h-happened t-there?" 10:43 CA: "First Lily totally insulted me and asked for help. (Rude by the way.) And then I was in some kind of mood and just... Let Lily win? Like, at one point I literally strangled myself just to get it over with. And then I got a headache and... Died. After that I woke up not dead! And Scarlet was there!" 10:44 TT: "and t-then?" 10:46 CA: "And then I got a pep talk. And some sick gear. See... Me. As in, what I am wearing right now. It's hella attention grabbing, isn't it?" 10:49 TT: "umm y-yeah? it's s-something all r-right?" Miloko stares at the ground "I c-could n-never w-wear s-something l-like t-that p-personally? s-self c-confidence and all?" 10:51 CA: "Oh... P-Pretend everyone else is naked? Or... Something? It works for me. Wink and all that." 10:53 CA: "I don't even remember how or when I developed all of this totally real self confidence. Maybe I got it from Leon??" 10:54 TT: "umm, I'm f-flattered, but I'm a-already e-engaged a-actually?" 10:55 CA: "That uh... Okay!" She smiles, "Who uh... Who are you engaged to? If you don't mind me asking?" 10:57 TT: "oh, my bad, I a-assumed by the w-whole 'w-wink' t-thing t-that you w-were... n-nevermind? I'm e-engaged to D-Darmok? S-Sami and B-Balish's son?" 10:58 CA: "Neat! I... Don't know who that is! Because I only know like, five of you kids." 11:00 TT: "y-yeah, t-that's p-part of the r-reason I c-came o-over h-here? if I'm s-supposed to be l-leading on t-this w-world? t-then I'm g-going to n-need to k-know who it is I'm l-leading?" 11:03 CA: "Ah... Good idea! Well, as I'm sure you know, I'm Seriad! Sylph of Light, Orgone Sorceress. Or Witch." 11:05 TT: "um yes? t-that was s-stuff I was a-already w-well a-aware of and t-totally not j-just l-learning for the f-first t-time?" 11:06 CA: "I uh... I don't know how to do this? Like... Do I just tell you about me? Do we have general chat? Uh..." 11:10 TT: "I w-would be f-fine w-with g-getting a-acquainted?" 11:12 CA: "Great! Tell me about you... Uh..." 11:12 CA: "I don't BELIEVE I know your name, do I?" 11:12 TT: "it's M-Miloko?" 11:13 CA: "Hi Miloko! Okay that wasn't really hard to figure out. Considering this is your land. And the little plant people chanting your name." 11:17 TT: "y-yeah? t-they s-seem h-happy? or it's all j-just a t-trick? I p-prefer to t-think it's the f-former t-though so I d-don't b-break d-down?" 11:18 CA: "Yeah... Sometimes the consorts are nice! And some are salty as hell. Cough Sotsias Cough. Though I guess I can see WHY she was so angry. Maybe she's not angry after five years." 11:21 TT: "m-maybe? m-maybe not? a-anger is a s-scary t-thing? it can m-make p-people do bad t-things e-even if t-they a-aren't bad p-people?" 11:21 TT: "and it l-likes to s-stick w-with you?" 11:22 CA: Seriad nods, "Mhm." 11:26 TT: "but w-we're g-getting off the t-topic of g-getting a-acquainted? is t-there a-anything y-you'd l-like to k-know a-about me so we can w-work t-together b-better?" 11:27 CA: "Sure! Uh... I... How do you tackle your problems? Do you fuck up and attempt to attack the one person keeping our session together, kill yourself because and waste a life because you thought it was the only option or just ignore your problems all together and leave them to some consort or something." 11:29 TT: "umm, t-these are v-very s-specific s-situations?" 11:30 CA: "I was taking a jab at Kikate, Fate, and Ryspor respectively." 11:32 TT: "oh, p-probably the l-last one t-then? e-except it's p-probably m-more run f-from t-them i-instead of i-ignore t-them?" 11:36 CA: "Good good. Now, what are your thoughts on... Hm... B- Butts?" 11:38 TT: "I umm, I g-guess t-they're p-pretty n-nice? do you n-need me to ask a few q-questions?" 11:38 CA: "I... guess?" 11:39 CA: "Wait wait no... Tell me about your daily life! Or your pre-this bullshit life!" 11:40 TT: "I was a p-princess? and the h-high p-priestess of the T-Trolltec f-faith?" 11:40 CA: "Whoa. Nice!" 11:42 TT: "I g-guess it was? it was h-honestly n-nowhere n-near as e-exciting as it s-sounds t-though?" 11:43 CA: "Aw. Boring meetings and the like?" 11:44 TT: "y-yeah? or f-formal b-balls w-with f-foreign d-dignitaries and the l-like? and you k-know no one is i-interested in you as a p-person? j-just t-that y-your mom is the q-queen?" 11:46 CA: "That must have sucked. I'm sorry? I don't know how to relate to that..." 11:46 CA: "But yeah, we should get along just fine!" 11:48 TT: "a-alright? is it o-okay if I ask a few q-questions r-real q-quick?" 11:49 CA: "Sure! I just didn't want the focus to be on me? I kind of felt like I was talking over you or something like that?" 11:52 TT: "it's o-okay? now I can see f-from y-your a-attire t-that you are e-extremely c-comfortable w-with y-your b-body? so w-who's the l-lucky guy or g-girl?" 11:53 TT: "b-because r-relationships are a t-thing t-that m-most p-people our age can r-relate to?" 11:53 CA: "Oh uh... Most of my romantic partners are dead. Except for Kate. We're supposed to be in a kismesisitude* but.... I don't know?" 11:56 TT: "oh ho ho?" Miloko grins "are you l-looking for a-anything in p-particular?" 12:00 CA: "N...No? The problem is I don't really hate her! I honestly think I'm still kind of in love with her? Like, this only happened because she forgot we were dating in the fight against Jack. And I was acting like a huge wriggler and she got angry, and then I did and that's that. But she also disappeared and didn't speak to any of us for the whole trip here. And that's kind of cold." 12:02 TT: "oh uhh, s-sorry to d-dredge up bad m-memories?" 12:02 CA: "Oh no it's fine! We can work this out after we win. Or... Die." 12:02 CA: "So it isn't really a priority or anything." 12:05 TT: "but it is? a t-team is o-only as s-strong as the m-members t-that c-comprise it? but to me it s-sounds l-like y-your r-relationship i-isn't r-really w-working? m-maybe you s-should b-both m-move on for a bit? s-start o-over f-fresh d-down the r-road?" 12:07 TT: "I m-mean, you s-should h-have no t-trouble f-finding s-someone w-willing to be w-with you? I m-mean, y-you're c-confident, a-attactive, h-have r-really n-nice h-hair, d-don't h-have a d-dangerous a-aspect?" 12:07 TT: "w-what's not to l-like a-about t-that?" 12:09 CA: "Aww. Most of this is fake! And your hair is nice! Also Light can probably be dangerous. I just can't be bothered. What's your title, Miloko?" 12:09 TT: "M-Muse of R-Rage?" 12:10 CA: "Oh I'm fairly certain Meouet is a Rage player!" 12:11 TT: "y-yeah? not t-that t-that h-helps me?" 12:13 CA: "True... But she's the only Rage player I know of. Besides you now!" 12:15 TT: "I k-know an a-alternate u-universe v-version of S-Scarlet is? w-which is p-part of the r-reason I'm i-interested in the pep t-talk she g-gave you? a R-Rage p-player c-could p-probably do s-some v-very s-scary t-things by f-firing p-people up?" 12:17 CA: "Oh huh. I never thought to think that maybe Scarlet was manipulating me with her sick Rage powers..." 12:17 CA: "But we're friends! And I don't think friends do that?" 12:18 TT: "t-that's f-fair? I'm p-probably j-just w-worrying o-over n-nothing? l-like u-usual?" 12:19 CA: "Your concerns are reasonable though!" 12:21 TT: "I d-don't k-know? I'm j-just s-sick of j-jumping at e-every s-shadow?" 12:23 CA: "Mhm. Well... Being vigilant can still be useful as hell in this fuckfest." 12:25 TT: "I g-guess? o-okay, n-next q-question? how are you g-getting a-along w-with y-your k-kids?" 12:26 CA: "Uhhhh. I think me and Mahtah are on good terms? I don't know my other kids? 12:28 TT: "oh, t-that's g-good to h-hear? I t-think the you f-from our u-universe and her d-didn't e-exactly see eye to eye on t-things?" 12:29 CA: "Yeah I hear she was pretty not like me at all. I still need to rifle through her belongings though." 12:34 TT: "I'm not g-going to c-comment on t-that? is M-Mahtah g-getting a-along w-with her o-other p-parent, if t-they're s-still a-alive?" 12:34 CA: "P-Probably? I don't know." 12:35 CA: "I'd imagine so?" 12:36 TT: "m-might not h-hurt to c-check? she s-seemed p-pretty d-down b-before you s-showed up at my r-room?" 12:37 TT: "but I t-think she c-could r-really use a r-reason to not c-crawl a-around in the air v-vents all day?" 12:38 CA: Seriad frowns, "I can do that! It was... Somewhere on my to-do list! If I... Actually had and kept track of said to-do list." 12:38 CA: "And I don't think there are any air vents here." 12:40 TT: "I m-meant at the b-base? she h-heads for the n-nearest v-vent w-whenever w-we're not d-doing s-something?" 12:41 CA: "Hm. I'll think of something to do. Like a... Like a bonding exercise? Or something. 12:42 TT: "y-yeah, e-exactly? m-maybe if we w-we're all c-closer we w-would s-stop k-killing e-each o-other?" 12:44 CA: "Heheheh." 12:45 TT: "I'm s-serious?" 12:45 CA: "Yeah I know! Just the thought of trust falling with eachother to keep from murder is a funny thought?" 12:50 TT: "I g-guess? one l-last q-question? if I was to a-attempt to try and get e-everyone to w-want to w-work t-together m-more, c-could you g-give me s-some i-info a-about the p-people f-from y-your u-universe? s-seeing as y-you've k-known t-them far l-longer t-than any of us? I'd l-like to try and b-bridge the gap b-between the m-more e-experienced p-players and the new o-ones?" 10:58 CA: "Well, Doir is a huge nerd and can be hard to work with. But he's loyal or something. And Kate is... Kate. I don't know. But she won't betray you either!" 11:00 TT: "w-what a-about the o-others? if I'm g-going to try and h-help e-everyone get a-along, I n-need to get e-everyone to get a-along?" 11:02 CA: "Oh well... You know Sami! And Beau! So really there's only..." She takes a moment to count on her fingers how many of the pre-scratchers are still alive and actually with the group(s). 11:04 CA: "Hm... And I've never really spoken to Nate or Rilset that much... Oh. Maenam! Maenam is nice! And I think she demands respect now or something? I don't know." 11:07 TT: "yep? t-that's my m-mother?" Miloko sighs "w-wait, b-back up a s-second? how do you k-know t-that I k-know B-Beau? d-does he t-talk a-about me? w-what d-does he say?" 11:09 CA: ((Durr. I thought she had mentioned it earlier. But just said that she was a princess. Whoops.)) 11:12 TT: ((ehh, just roll with it. what would Beau have told her)) 11:14 CA: "He told me you showed potential! How you're such a sweet girl, and the usual stuff you say when talking about your children." 11:16 TT: Miloko smiles goofily, "t-that s-sounds l-like him?" 11:20 CA: "Heheh. Yeah..." 11:22 TT: "so, w-what a-about the t-twinks? l-like w-what's y-your o-opinion on t-them?" 11:26 CA: "Libby is generous and stuff! But we keep fucking up around her, I think. And Scarlet is really helpful! See: Me. And a bunch of other things. Herald is a big buff hottie, but also kind of a doofus? And... Fuck Jack. Don't trust him. He might backstab you! Or just kill you." 11:27 CA: "Or literally backstab you." 11:27 TT: "y-yeah, J-Jack g-gave me a k-knife and t-then t-told me to s-stab my f-fiance w-with it? I t-threw a b-bulge at him? not one of my b-best m-moments?" 11:28 CA: "Hahah wow. That must have been awesome. And he didn't instantly kill you?" 11:28 CA: "Maybe he's gone soft." 11:33 TT: Miloko shrugs, "m-maybe? is t-there a-anything I s-should be on the l-lookout for r-regarding S-Scarlet? s-she's l-letting me use s-some of her s-stuff to d-disect a b-body l-later? I d-don't w-want to p-piss her off and end up on the t-table m-myself?" 11:34 TT: "s-sorry? t-that was p-probably r-rude of me to say? a-after w-what you w-went t-through?" 11:34 CA: "Oh neat! I may want to watch that." 11:35 TT: "I'm f-fine w-with t-that?" 11:35 CA: "Anyways, there's nothing I can tell you there. Just... Be friendly? I personally think a lot of us were kind of mean to her in our universe." 11:35 TT: "why?" 11:36 CA: "I dunno. Something about kidnapping one of our friends and making him into a thing to revive her dead boyfriend. I don't remember the details. Also some other stuff I never thought to ask about." 11:38 TT: "oh? t-that's umm... wow?" 11:39 CA: "It's honestly kind of funny looking back." 11:39 CA: "WHen we saw him he was this gross muscly white-grey thing." 11:40 CA: "But he was also a massive tool, so whatever I guess..." 11:43 TT: "oh, w-well t-thank you for the i-information, it was a v-very n-nice c-chat, it was n-nice to a-actually m-meet you S-Seriad?" 11:43 CA: "It was nice meeting you too, Miloko!" 11:46 TT: Miloko stands up and brushes the dirt off her dress, "I s-should be g-getting a-around to m-meeting w-with e-everyone e-else? g-gotta be a g-good l-leader? and I g-gotta w-work on g-getting e-everyone to at l-least be w-willing to w-work w-with one a-another? d-doubt t-they'll l-listen, but I at l-least h-have to try, r-right?" 11:46 CA: "And sorry I couldn't tell you more! I'm... Usually like, really out of the loop. I'm trying to fix that!" 11:47 CA: "Yeah! I believe in you!" 11:50 TT: "t-thanks, if you w-wanna t-talk m-more l-later, I'd be up for t-that? g-gonna be h-hard t-trying to c-convince our g-group to s-shape up on my own, so a n-normal f-friendly c-conversation e-every o-once in a w-while w-would be n-nice?" 11:51 CA: "Okay! Cool!" 11:52 TT: "l-later?" 11:53 CA: "Bye~" She waves! 11:54 TT: Miloko waves as she walks back into the mosh pit of consorts